Ravenna 26 by Dusty Strings
The Ravenna 26 is a lever harp manufactured by American harp maker Dusty Strings. Not just for beginners, the Ravenna 26 is a great harp for anyone who needs something small and portable. See showroom or website for pricing. Product Design & Accessories According to Dusty Strings' website: * 26 strings, 3½ octaves * Solid ash neck, pillar, base & capital * Laminated Finland birch soundboard, sides & back "Playing the harp is much easier and more enjoyable when you have an instrument that sounds good and functions well, and this is the driving concept behind the Ravenna models. To provide the best performance, the Ravenna is made with the same high-quality hardware and materials as our more expensive models. So, in order to meet our goal of affordability for the most budget-conscious harpists, we came up with an innovative construction technique that reduces the time we put into building them. We also priced separately all the accessories and options that are useful but not immediately essential, which is why the base price includes just the instrument and a tuning wrench. Each person can add exactly what they want or need to fit their budget. Not just for beginners, the Ravenna 26 is a great harp for anyone who needs something small and portable. It has a remarkably full and bright sound for its size, and features our characteristic tuning stability and even string tension. The staveback soundbox provides an extra level of playing comfort. Other accessories can be ordered with the harp or added later, as budget allows. A common addition is a partial or full set of sharping levers, which opens up the range of available playing keys. All the lever holes are pre-drilled, making it possible to add Loveland levers later on. It does require time and detailed work, so we usually recommend starting out with as many sharping levers as your budget can accommodate. Unless the harp is being played by a small child, you will probably want a drop-down leg or a stand to raise it up to a comfortable height. The drop-down leg slides into playing position with the twist of a knob and adjusts to any height. It is very flexible and portable, but must be retracted into the harp when you're done playing. The removable stand raises it about 12 inches (8" and 5" legs are also available) and holds it steady on four legs. If neither option fits in the budget, you can set it up on a 12" step-stool while playing. The CE26 or CD26 case makes this harp easy to take in the car or carry on the subway. The CE26 does a good job of giving basic protection to the harp. The CD26 is thicker and has more pockets, including separate, protective compartments to hold the stand base and legs. Both have optional backpack straps." String Chart Do you have a string chart for your harp? Add it here to help other harp players order their strings! * If you have a .jpg of the string chart, add it to the photo gallery above. * If you have a .pdf of the string chart, upload it to the wiki's , and then message Harp Wiki! Here's an example of a completed string chart: String chart for the Harpsicle by Rees Harps Inc. Reviews by Owners Do you own this harp? Let us know what you think about it. If you'd like, also leave a twitter handle or website url for prospective buyers to contact you with questions. Harp Wiki recommends that you do not leave email addresses in this space, as that will invite spam to your email account. Click Here for a list of questions to answer to help you write your review. This harp is owned by: * @erynrjones Watch & Listen Dusty Strings maintains a video and audio page on their website. This product needs MORE videos or MP3s! Can you help contribute? Also, be sure to list any known recorded artists playing this instrument and leave a link to purchase the CD in case a buyer is interested in purchasing a CD to hear the harp being played. Photo Gallery CTA-add-content-sq.jpg Awards & Recognition This product needs more information! Can you help contribute? Category:Harp Profile Category:Dusty Strings Category:Lever Harp Category:Budget Harp Category:Folk Harp Category:Travel Harp